REBIRTH
by RPG-Adam
Summary: The title sez it all


Disclaimer:I have nothing to do with this Game but I just wanted t to write a story to do with   
Game because it rocks so I just thought I would say so enjoy!  
  
REBIRTH  
CHAPTER 1  
IS THERE A WAY ?  
  
Four months after the atrosody of Sephiroth, life on the planet was starting to return to normal,  
villages and city's were being rebuilt and everyone was happy but in the echo's of the wind there  
were crys from a bleeding heart in pain.  
  
Cloud:(Why did it turn out like this so many lives and to much war....and why Aeris?....I wish I   
could turn back the hands of the time and stop Sephiroth...there had to be anothere way!  
  
As the wind blew through his blond hair on the cliffs of Midgar he decided why is life worth   
living and why was it worth so many lives.He mounted his golden chocobo and set off to Rocket  
Town to see Cid to see if he could put his mind straight.  
  
Cid:Hi Cloud what's up?...Shere!!..put the kettle on, Cloud's here  
  
Cloud:Whats the piont in life...why do we live just to die?  
  
Cid:Strange question but ok, wellim no expert on life but I enjoy it and I'll defend it tothe end  
hence the animal instinct it's in our blood to survive  
  
Cloud:so does a virus  
  
Cid:Hmmmm...well we don't just destroy and reproduce we have the chalenges, rewards and other   
things in life try talking to someone in Cosmo Canyon im sure they will more help then I could  
  
Cloud:Ok..thanks anyway  
  
Cid:See ya  
  
Cloud remounted his chocobo and set off to Cosmo Canyon but on the way he bumped into a very   
livly and hyper person armed with a conformer which jumped out from behind Cloud  
  
????:HANDS UP!!*muffeled voice*  
  
Cloud:Hi Yuffie  
  
Yuffie:How did you now it was me?  
  
Cloud:there's no one else on the face of this planet that could such an imature thing as that  
  
Yuffie:Hay*smack*.....anyway were ya going?  
  
Cloud:Just around....so yuffie I see your as livly as always  
  
Yuffie:Yep thats me living life to the fullest  
  
Cloud:why?...  
  
Yuffie:What do you mean why?..life's great and im making the most out of mine, life should be   
lived to the fullest..well that's my fullosofy  
  
Cloud:Good fullosofy..well see you later*riding off*, and Yuffie  
  
Yuffie:Yea  
  
Cloud:don't get into trouble  
  
Yuffie:*shouting out into the distance*what are ya my mother  
  
Cloud with Yuffie's words on his mind (life should be lived to the fullest) road to Cosmo   
Canyon to ask Nanaki's thought's on the matter  
  
Cloud:Wow this place sure has grown since the last I was here   
  
Nanaki:Cloud..haven't seen you in a long time, what's wrong?  
  
Cloud:Do I need a reason to see a friend?  
  
Nanaki:*raises eyebrow*  
  
Cloud:Ok, ok well I've got a lot on my mind and I thought you could help  
  
Nanaki:*Raises eyebrow again*  
  
Cloud:Alright, alriaght Cid thought you could help..gee what am I on trial or somethink  
  
Nanaki:come around the fire and tell me all about it  
  
They talked and talked while Cloud was being served food and drink till the log fire had to   
have new wood three times  
  
Nanaki:well my advice is take time to reflect on your life and try to fill in the mising piece   
and if you carn't Tifa could try..you know she has strong feelings for you  
  
Cloud:yea Tifa's great but Aeris and I had somethink different and speacil that Tifa could never  
have  
  
Nanaki:well decide quick Tifa won't wait forever  
  
Cloud:I know........thanks for the advice..well see ya  
  
Nanaki:bye..(talk about your love triangles, that bloke dosen't know if he's coming or going)   
  
Cloud had met three of his friends and they all embrased life so why couden't he, taking the wise  
words of Nanaki he decided to go see if thier is a way of reserecting Aeris back to life, but   
were to look, he finaly made a desisition of looking at the ruin of Midgar maybe somethink Hojo   
reseached could help  
  
Cloud:well may over here...or here..awwwww no good the lab is totaled...Hojo!!..I..I..need help  
from your research( there has to somthink I could do....NIEMBLIEM!!)*cloud leged it out of the   
lab and road his chocobo as fast as he could to Niembliem  
  
Cloud:*standing out side Niembliem mansion* (maybe the mansions lab of Hojo's can give me the   
answer im looking for)  
  
Cloud spent hour after hour sifting through the books reading to find a way till he came across  
Hojo's journal  
  
Cloud:(whats this?..march 31st Sephiroth is complete and now)*skips a few pages*(april 9th the  
rear materia of all life is almost with in my grasp....materia of all life?...the president has  
granted permission after showing all research and evidence to go into the Northen crater and   
retreave the materia)  
  
Now that Cloud knew the location of this miracle he read no more instead placed the journal in   
the pouch on his chocobo and set of to the Northen craterhad now that he had a plan, but Tifa  
in here family house after trying to get to grips with here life and heart saw the mercinary,  
hero and love in here heart decided the onlyway to cope is to confess here feelings towards Cloud  
and take it from there, so she followed him on anouther golden chocobo  
  
Tifa:(Cloud...why are you so cold now since Aeris died..Areis...she is person who won your heart,  
you only new here for a short time and she accompished what I tryed almost my hole life..was it  
because she was open about here feelings?........well I've changed and from now on I'll be upfront  
with my feelings...for you)  
  
Cloud road through the wind across the continants wearing a scarf raped around his head to block the  
dust which was blowing in his face  
  
Chocobo:WARK!!!  
  
Cloud:(come on were almost clear of the storm)  
  
Cloud on his chocobo stood at the top of the crater remembering when he first entered to fight   
Sephiroth  
  
Cloud:(Sephiroth....why did you kill Aeris for she was not an ordinary person, she was the last of  
her race not like us who suposidly took the planet away from your people)  
  
With that thought in his head he decended down the crater to the bottom and started to look for the  
materia, but not far behind at the top of the crater Tifa started to clim down  
  
Tifa:(Cloud..its time I sort my life out..I hope you feel the same as I feel for you)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[This fan fic is dedicated to Xaphanea for all her excellent fan fics]   
  
chapter 2 will be up in about 3 weeks due to being very over worked at college  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
